Hello There
by katiekat1117
Summary: Bella is going through a bad divorce, her parents are getting divorced, Jacob never let her out much, so she's shy, and just lost her job. Could things ever get worse? Maybe it can get better when she meets a mystery boy. Lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am starting over. I have noticed I have been going a little fast so ill slow it down to make it more interesting :) My first story so bear with me!**

**BPOV:**

Ugh, I hate my life.

I was an ordinary 21-year-old girl with an ordinary life. I had a loving family with loving parents that gave me the best childhood they could. I wasn't poor but I wasn't rich. I was fairly popular at my school. I did cheer leading my senior year. I had great friends, a lot of friends. My grades never got lower then a C. I, also, had an amazing husband that I loved.

But now, everything is upside down. I found out my parents has been divorced for a year and never told me. I got fired from my part time job. And I caught my husband having sex with my best friend, Jessica.

I loved Jacob. We have been together since my sophomore year in high school. I thought he was an amazing guy. He always treated me ... good. Yeah, we fought a little bit but its normal to have a few arguments with your husband. Right?

Jessica, well, I thought she was my best friend. She was always so nice to me and always was there when I needed someone. But apparently she was using me to get to Jacob.

Right now I'm at a club in Port Angeles, wanting to get away. Tonight I want to have fun and look for a good fuck, really.

"Another drink pl ease," I asked the bartender.

"Wow, miss, slow down there. That is your fifth drink in 30 minutes," he said.

"Hey, I've had a bad day -no week- and i want to just get drunk. Just refill my drink!" I hissed.

"Whoa there, just sayin'." He got me my drink and I gulped it.

Something, well _someone,_ caught my eye entering the club.

Well, hello there.

He looked at me. He smirked as he caught me checking him out. I looked down at my drink and blushed.

I blushed? I haven't blushed since like, what? Freshman year?

"Hello." a velvety voice whispered in my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the re-done second chapter. :)**

**BPOV:**

I looked up to see it was him. Oh my gawd, his eyes. There so green and deep. I feel like I can see what he's feeling.

"H-hey," I stuttered. Damn, I feel like an idiot.

He chuckled. "I'm Edward. And what's your name, gorgeous?"

I blushed again. What's up with me blushing! "I'm Isabella. But call me Bella."

"A beautiful name, for a beautiful lady." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. Again I blushed.

My hand felt like it was on fire, but without the pain. I loved it.

"You want to dance with me?"

I smiled. "Sure."

I got up and moved to the dance for as a new song came on.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe_  
><em>But you keep frontin'<em>  
><em>Sayin' what you gon' do to me<em>  
><em>But I ain't seen nuttin'<em>

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe_  
><em>But you keep frontin'<em>  
><em>Sayin' what you gon' do to me<em>  
><em>But I ain't seen nuttin'<em>

He grabbed my hips so I can move closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and swayed my hips.

_Typical and hardly_  
><em>The type I fall for<em>  
><em>I like it when the physical<em>  
><em>Don't leave me askin' for more<em>

_I'm a sexy mama_  
><em>Who knows just how to get what I wanna<em>  
><em>What I wanna do is bring this on ya<em>  
><em>Back up all the things that I told ya<em>

He moved his head to my neck and nuzzled it a little bit. Damn it felt good.

_You've been sayin'_  
><em>All the right things all night long<em>  
><em>But I can't seem to get you over here<em>  
><em>To help take this off<em>

_Baby can't you see_  
><em>How these clothes are fittin' on me<em>  
><em>And the heat comin' from this beat?<em>  
><em>I'm about to blow, I don't think you know<em>

I turned around and I pussed my ass to his hips. I could feel his erection and boy did it feel good.

"Fuck," He growled into my neck. I may have got a little wet.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe_  
><em>But you keep frontin'<em>  
><em>Sayin' what you gon' do to me<em>  
><em>But I ain't seen nuttin'<em>

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe_  
><em>But you keep frontin'<em>  
><em>Sayin' what you gon' do to me<em>  
><em>But I ain't seen nuttin'<em>

_You say you're a big boy_  
><em>But I can't agree<em>  
><em>'Cuz the love you said you had<em>  
><em>Ain't been put on me<em>

I moved my way down and back up. My hands where above my head, feeling his abs. Holy mother fucker. He felt ripped. My panties were ruined a little bit more.

_I wonder if I'm just too much for you_  
><em>Wonder if my kiss don't make you just<em>  
><em>Wonder what I got next for you, what you wanna do?<em>

_Take a chance to recognize_  
><em>That this could be yours<em>  
><em>I can see just like most guys<em>  
><em>That your game don't please<em>

_Baby can't you see_  
><em>How these clothes are fittin' on me<em>  
><em>And the heat comin' from this beat?<em>  
><em>I'm about to blow, I don't think you know<em>

"Stop. If you don't, I don't think I can stop myself." His eyes where dark with lust. I decided to tease.

"Stop yourself from what?" I turned back around and smirked.

"From taking you to my car and fucking you hard and fast," he breathed into my ear.

Oh god.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight.**

** EPOV:**

She looked so adorable with her bottom lip between her teeth. I just wanted to fuck her right there and then. Wait a minute...

I crushed my lips to hers, pushing her closer to the door. When she got the hint she broke apart and led me outside.

When we were out the door she pushed me up against the wall and attacked me with her lips. I kissed her lips, her jaw, her neck.

I stopped for a second. "Not here. I don't want to do it here. My place?" I hope she would say yes.

She looked at me for a second. If she wasn't against me, my legs would have buckled beneath me. Her eyes was darker and filled with lust. "Okay."

I smiled and led her to my car. I drove as fast as I could - without getting pulled over by the cops.

The sexual tention was intense. I wanted to palm myself through my jeans but before I could a hand that wasn't mine did it for me. I moaned and looked over to see it was Bella. No one had made me feel like this. Not even my former wife.

"Stop, I don't want to be in a wreck," I whispered. I couldn't speak loud enough when this incredible creature was doing this to me.

She giggled a little and lend back in the chair.

Finally we made it to my hotel room. We practically ran to the elevator. I pushed her up against the wall of the elevator and pressed my lips to hers forcefully. I moaned as she threaded her hands into my hair. My hand went to her neck and the other to her hip.

The elevator chimed and broke us out of our trance. I reached for her hand and pulled her to my door. I fumbled with the key, trying to hurry. I got the door opened and before the door even closed, my shirt was ripped off and hers was already above my head.

She jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my waist. I stumbled a little but quickly grabbed her ass to hold her up. I pressed my erection into her and she moaned loudly. Her moan went straight to my cock.

I walked us to my bed. We fell onto the bed when my legs hit the end of it. I was on top of her and exploring her body, and she was mine. I reached behind her and undid her bra. I cupped her tits and she arched her back into my palm. I smiled against her lips and gave her a little squeeze. She whimpered.

"More," she moaned. Don't have to tell me twice. I kissed her jaw, neck. All the way down to the edge of her pants stopping at her tits on the way. She was so hot and sexy. I never wanted this night to end. I unbottened her pants and pulled them down, including her panties. I kissed her clit, open mouthed, and she groaned. I teased her a little longer then kissed her up to her neck.

I centered myself at her entrance. "Ready?" I whispered. She nodded.

I slammed inside her and she yelled out. I threw my head back and moaned out loud. Oh gawd this was like heaven. I pulled out almost all the way and slammed back inside her. "Edward," she moaned.

My cock twitched a little bit. Oh, the way she says my name!

I grunted as I slam into her over and over. "Oh... Fuck," I grunted out.

I fastened my pace as I was closer to my orgasm.

All of a sudden I was on my back and she was riding me. I grabbed her hips. "Oh, Bella!"

It was such a beautiful sight watching her ride my cock. Her tits bouncing up and down. Her head back as she moaned.

"Oh, Edward! Im close!" I could feel her clamping down on me.

I sat up and whispered, "Come for me, Bella."

That through her over the edge. She clamped around me. That sent me over the edge too and I came inside her.

I feel back and breathed heavily as she got off of me and layed next to me. A few minuted later of nothing but our ragged breathing, I fell asleep.


End file.
